Fibroblast growth factor receptor 1 (FGFR1) has recently emerged as a novel experimental target for treatment of neuropsychiatric, neurodegenerative, and neurological disorders. However, there are currently no drugs or pharmacological tools that act as FGFR1 agonists. During this period, the project team utilized a U2OS FGFR1 reporter cell line to screen in-house small molecule libraries (over 47,000 compounds in total). Hits were cherry-picked and retested in confirmatory assays, and compounds with desirable activity profiles were sourced for further follow-up and advanced for detailed characterization by both laboratories.